


Don't Overthink It

by Snow_drop_leaves137



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cliche af, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_drop_leaves137/pseuds/Snow_drop_leaves137
Summary: Maybe if you stay oblivious and bury yourself in your mountain of cases, everything will sort itself out.You can pretend you didn’t almost get involved with your boss.Or begin catching feelings for your best colleague.You were excellent at fooling yourself.But not them.Erwin x Reader x Levi - Modern Day AUON HIATUS 1/19/2021
Relationships: Erwin & Reader, Erwin/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Reader, Levi/Reader, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Don't Overthink It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Attack on Titan.
> 
> Chapter Summary: Revisiting your history with Levi.

“Where’s your boyfriend, F/N?”

You stop in your tracks, body blocking half the corridor. 

Sighing, you sweep your tired eyes over towards the cheery voice. 

“Sasha, at least have the courtesy to wipe your goddamn mouth before you spew shit like that,” you grumble.

A brunette woman your age with shining amber eyes slides alongside your step. She cheekily grins, as she wipes the crumbs from her breakfast danish off her mouth.

Your eyes follow the golden flakes as they drift to the ground, feeling extra gratitude towards the cleanup crew responsible for sanitizing the office. This place would be run by rats, based on Sasha’s atrocious eating habits alone. 

“I rarely see you operating by yourself, where’s your other half?” she asks in between messy bites. 

You grimace at the reminder. 

“Levi’s been on vacation these last few weeks,” you reply, shifting your case folders more comfortably under your elbow.

You’ve been staying late in your office these past few days finishing his deadlines. Your body is too tired to correct her about your relationship with Levi for the umpteenth time. 

“He left me most of his workload," you grumble, making a mental note that he owes you a major favor in return.

“I’m sure he’ll more than make up for it when he returns,” your colleague says, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

She knew she couldn’t make that joke around Levi without suffering his infamous death glares and the threat of an looming HR complaint. 

You deepen your scowl at her and use your files to push the woman further along towards your private office. 

“Just fix my computer and leave me be.”

“Yes, my favorite esquire,” she says, mocking you with a bow, before slipping behind your frozen screen. 

While she’s engrossed in her programming, you seat yourself at the extra table and spread your own cases across the surface. You inadvertently begin mixing them with Levi’s leftover ones. 

After a few more shufflings, all the papers begin to look the same. 

You sigh as you take a huge, scalding gulp of your triple shot, double caramel latte and relish in its overpowered sweetness. Levi would always insult your preferred beverage whenever you took coffee breaks together. You’ve appreciated being able to sip your coffee in peace during his absence. 

After a few minutes, you slap your cheeks a couple times to keep yourself awake, and glare expectantly at your paper cup. 

The coffee bean logo smiles right back, mocking you for your reliance on its little cafe. 

“Hurry up and work already, damn you,” you mutter, waiting for the rush of caffeine to kick in. 

Your insanely high caffeine tolerance should concern you, but you have had a million other priorities fighting for your attention since the beginning of your career at Scouts & Associates, LLP.  
.  
.  
.  
Your fingers skim through your edits to Levi’s final petition before you close it shut and set it on his intern’s desk for filing.

On your way back to your desk, you barely notice the flurry of urgency, shuffling of papers, and the robust discourse among your other attorneys and staff.

Your law firm represents civil advocacy and is the best in its business.

However, it retains its reputation by being cut-throat and unforgiving. Ironic that a civil rights firm is run on such a tight ship. Despite the rigidity, you knew you wanted to practice with one of your firm’s specialty: discrimination law. 

Nothing made you happier than helping your clients win sexual harassment cases or fight for their rightful seat at the table after having doors slammed in their faces due to prejudice. 

Five years ago, you found yourself fidgeting at the front desk of your new firm. You fought tooth and nail to enter this prestigious space as an Associate Attorney and are immensely proud of your job. You’ve followed their highly publicized lawsuits closely and were enamored with the skills and passion behind their litigating teams.

Levi was assigned as your mentor. Although he was also an Associate Attorney who was only a few years ahead of you, the Managing Partner had a lot of faith in him shaping you into the firm’s work culture.

He was by no means kind to you when you first started working together. It initially irked you to no end that he was essentially making you prove that you deserved to be in your position.

However, you quickly learned how Scouts & Associates have been able to make an aggressive name for themselves. Your colleagues were all intelligent and knew how to work their way both with and around laws to support their clients.

You knew you had to be on your best performance and behavior. Especially since you came fresh out of Sina Law University, you were coming in at a disadvantage. Your top-notch degree can only hold so much value without hard earned experience. 

So you put in the countless late hours and nights, and took on complicated cases that other veteran attorneys did not see as valuable to their portfolio. 

Levi guided you during your most difficult times, and ultimately his mentorship served you well. All your efforts paid off, and your name became a buzz in the office.

Which meant you were a threat to some of the sitting attorneys. 

It wasn’t long before you found your first high profile case riddled with holes, missing your important interview notes, and dangling by the threads of poor rapport with your witnesses.

None of which were your doing.

Someone was actively trying to sabotage you.

You suspected Levi at first and confronted him immediately. However, he had nothing to gain with you leaving. Neither of you are on the same team and you aren’t an immediate threat to him.

Levi was the one who pointed you to combing through your emails and notes again, albeit condescendingly, looking for specific highlights and anomalies. 

Following his advice, you tracked down that Attorney Partner Djel has been overriding your case preparation files and was scheming to throw you under the bus.

You had prepared a thorough report that you submitted to HR and demanded they take action. They launched an internal investigation and pinned the obstruction on Djel.

The justice felt so sweet.

While Djel tried to rally his long-term colleagues to support him, he ultimately lost support and had to step down. Following Djel’s shameful resignation, Levi appeared by your door. 

“Congratulations. I’ve suspected him of foul play for months, but was never able to find solid proof,” he had stated. He didn’t hide how impressed he was with the outcome of your efforts. 

“Well, I hope I made it clear that no one can fuck with me on this job,” you smirked confidently. 

The seed of mutual respect was planted that day. 

After six months, your weekly one on one’s with Levi had ended. Although you two were never assigned to the same case, you still found yourself gravitating towards him to talk through ideas on your work.

Maybe you wore him down over time, but he became less and less reluctant to assist you with your processing. 

These last few years, he slowly developed the habit of working in your office during his final case preparations. Your office now practically serves as his second base. 

Sasha became convinced that you and Levi are meant to be together.

“He’s mentored people before, but they don’t dare to look him in the eye for too long. You two actively choose to hang out together,” she commented, nudging you with her elbow a few times.

“We’re not hanging out, we’re working,” you corrected her, and still correct her to this day. 

You loved Levi’s mind.

He challenged you to strengthen your arguments and double down on your values. He’s shown you new ways of how to use the law to advocate for smaller, more marginalized parties, and you’ve been hungry for more. 

You’ve learned to tolerate the rest of him.  
.  
.  
.

“All fixed!” Sasha exclaims triumphantly.

You look up from your case files with relief. You’re not sure how, but the new system update screwed up all the settings on your computer. 

“Go ahead and log in, everything should return back to normal.” 

You switch back into your usual seat and enter your credentials. 

“Thank god, you’re incredible Sasha!” you praise, grateful she pushed you higher on her list of priorities of the day. 

“Can you thank me later with drinks? And snacks? The group is doing happy hour today,” she says, as she bends down to untangle the wires under your desk as a courtesy. 

You hesitate, hoping you weren’t going to share this next bit of information.

“I can’t,” you decline hesitantly before adding, “I...have a date.”

No point in trying to hide this from Sasha, she was going to extract that information out one way or another.

The brunette’s large eyes grow even larger as she jumps up and exclaims loudly, “ What? F/N who is this MAN you are seeing?!”

You instantly jump up to close your office door. After securing it shut, you lean against it rubbing your temples. 

“I do not need the entire floor prying into my private life.”

The office already thinks something is going on between you and Levi, no thanks to Sasha’s poorly concealed teasing. It also doesn’t help that Levi has been finding himself in your office more frequently recently. You speculate it is because he has been bored since his fellow had quit, having decided to pivot away from a law career.

“Sorry, let’s do a raincheck. I promise to make it up to you,” you say, leaning back into your seat and pulling up your latest documents. 

Right at that moment, Sasha’s phone goes off. She quickly answers it and immediately plays damage control with the person on the other line.

“Yes Mr. Miller, good morning. Have you tried turning it off and on again? Okay, I understand…. I wasn’t patronizing, I’m just trying to help you…. Okay, sir slow down, I am on my way to your floor now,” she hangs up with a huff.

“These dinosaurs are going to be the death of me,” she mutters and you chuckle at her misery.

“Tell me ALL the details F/N,” the IT Director says as you wave her away.

“Yeah, yeah, run along now,” you appease, already forgetting about her intrusion.  
.  
.  
.  
During your break, you open up your date’s profile on your phone and feel a quick rush of glee bounce off your fingertips as you sneakily scroll through his pictures again. 

So photogenic. Maybe he uses a face tuning app. Honestly with the technology nowadays, you can’t discern the difference. 

A knock on the door interrupts your musing, and you lock your phone screen immediately out of guilt before acknowledging your visitor.

Your eyes instantly soften when you see your paralegal holding a cylindrical vase of white flowers in one hand and a small box of chocolates in the other at your door.

“What is it Marco?”

“These are sent for you from Mrs. Vorhes,” he says with a soft smile on his freckled face.

You beckon for him to leave the beautiful bouquet and sweets at your desk and you reach over to inhale their tantalizing scents.

“Thank you again for your extra work on her case. I wouldn't have been able to settle for the amount she was entitled to without you,” you say, honestly.

He sheepishly accepts your approval and stutters an acceptance, knowing you seldom give praise.

You tilt your head as you ask, “Did you receive anything directly from her?”

“Ah no, but honestly hearing thanks is more than enough for me,” he replies and you feel his sincerity.

You pick up the box of sweets and see that they contain exotic truffles from a gourmet shop downtown, who are known to always be backed up with orders. Mrs. Vorhes must have paid quite a bit extra to get these on your desk. 

You know Marco has a sweet tooth and pass it to him with an authoritative stare. He smiles and thanks you graciously, knowing not to refuse your offer. 

Marco has been with you for a few years now and has shown his diligence and respect to not only you but your clients. When you were starting out, the paralegal you inherited clearly did not hold you in high regard. You could live with that, but when you witnessed how he talked down to your clients, you fired him and immediately put in a request for a new subordinate. 

During Marco’s interview, you clearly saw his passion for pursuing justice and you offered him the job on the spot. Your judgement has proved well ever since. 

Once he exits, you turn your full attention back onto your laptop.  
.  
.  
.  
Your phone flashes a notification across your screen, indicating that your driver is soon to arrive.

Quickly, as you move to lock your front door, you spare yourself one last glance in the large, hallway mirror.

Yeah. You look cute. 

You feel really cute in your favorite outfit too. You love the way it hugs yourself in a way that isn’t too restricting. It’s been months since your last date.

You enjoy the exhilaration that comes with making a first impression with a stranger. 

As your rideshare pulls up towards your complex, you receive an alert from your app, indicating a message from your date. You open the message, announcing that he arrived early but for you to take your time.

Oh, someone who is punctual? Check.

You were very much looking forward to meeting.

There are many things to love about living in Sina but managing your expectations for a healthy personal life in this bustling, career-driven city is nearly impossible. Although, dating was never a huge priority for you, so you don’t mind. You knew you wanted to make Partner at your firm first. 

You can figure out the details of your personal life later. 

Your ride drops you off at your destination exactly on time. As you slide your legs out, you smooth the tiny wrinkles that accumulated during your transportation.

The rustic exterior of your favorite restaurant comes into view. They offer a high class dining experience with a more casual island bar that serves incredible drinks. Plus, the owners are nice to you, so you're happily a frequent patron. 

Quickly scanning the nearly empty lobby, your eyes light up as you observe a tall figure, leaning against the wall, engrossed in his phone.

You grip the strap of your designer bag a little more anxiously as you pick up your stride.

As you close the distance between you two, a part of you is pleasantly surprised that he appears to match his profile description.

Tall and as handsome as his pictures? Double check.

You take a deep breath and put on a smile. 

“Hello, are you, Erwin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
